Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an internal combustion engine.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known that nozzle holes of a fuel injection valve are formed in such a manner that a spark plug is disposed between the fuel sprays from the nozzle holes (for example, see Published Japanese Translation No. 2003-534486). With this technique, the nozzle holes are disposed so that the concentration of fuel in the surroundings of the spark plug becomes an appropriate value.